Cap assemblies with attached applicator brushes are widely used for nail polish bottles, small paint jars, and other applications where it is necessary to withdraw a liquid from the interior of a bottle. With prior art cap assemblies, the applicator brush is of a length so that when the cap is secured to a bottle, the brush is not forced into contact with the bottom of the bottle, thereby damaging the brush. By such design, however, the contents of the lowermost portion of the bottle are inaccessible to the brush, thereby causing the user to waste the inaccessible contents of the bottle.